Siran
by Cristyn Remy Lebeau
Summary: Kagome gets a travel home school teacher to travel with her.But How does this sad girl know everyone.Please read and Review
1. Rin is taken

SIRAN  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha character.  
  
Summary: Kagome gets a home schooler to teach her why she is jewel hunting. But her teacher a solemn young woman by the name of Siran. She knows all the people of the group,Why does she hide and cry in the night. why does Sesshoumaru,make her frezze in her spot. What is she hiding?  
  
Possible pairings: Sess/Rin, Inu/Kag  
  
Prologue: Rin's capture  
  
Rin watched as Lord Sesshoumaru fought off the demons. Jaken stood in front of the young ward. The demons were dwindling that were attacking him. Jaken was cheering Sesshoumaru,when his cheers ending with a sound of blood bubbling in the throat. Two hands wrapped around Rin's mouth,and dragged her off into the night. After the remaining ones ran off,he looked to see signs, Rin was dragged off. He looked down at Jaken,"I could leave him,like this till I find Rin." he said outloud. Instead he unsheathed Tenseiga and brought Jaken back.  
  
He left just after Jaken opened his eyes,Sesshoumaru was already following the trail of Rin's kidnappers. They stopped in the middle of nowhere, he would not see these demons for 500 years,but by that time Rin would have long died. He walked back to the castle,he looked broken. Inuyasha had heard the fighting,but by the time he got there,no one was there. But the place smelled of his brother,and the little girl Rin.  
  
The demon that had grabbed Rin,threw her in a room. The room was all in black from top to bottom. They came back in and threw a black Kimono at her,they stood looking at her," Get Dressed,weakling." She looked at the dress and them,as the lead guard,walked to her and tore the old Kimono off of her. She stood as she watched the crying girl getting dressed. After she was done,they looked at her,"His Lordship will be in to see you shortly."  
  
After that was said they left the room. The lock clicked behind them,Rin walked to the window,to see it barred. She climbed on the black bed,and started crying. After two hours,a man entered,he walked and looked at Rin," One still alive,Lord Sesshoumaru was foolish not to realize what he had under his own roof." He smiled at the girl. He then looked back at her," I am Lord Kinza,of the forgotten ones,we are the demons that are forgotten on purpose we show up every five hundred years,and try to get entry back by beating the one who put us here,Lord Inutaisho,but this time we are making it personal."  
  
TBC I did make up Lord Kinza,and the forgotten ones. Yes this will eventually be a Rin/ Sess. This is my second attempt at writing a story. 


	2. Sorrow filled teacher

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. Additonal Information: The name Siran is pronounced Saran  
  
Chapter 2: The Sorrow filled teacher  
  
Siran picked up her breifcase,she had been hired to teach a teenage girl at the shrine.She picked up her keys,the girls long black dress scraping against the floor. She looked at her black room and exited,a sigh escaping her throat. Pictures of things,had graced her dreams since she had found her father. A silver haired prince graced a canvas in a corner,a toad at the feet of the prince. Lord Kinza met his daughter at her door,"Where are you going?"  
  
" I am of age,and I have a job,father." she said,her voice void of emotions. A sick smile graced the Lord's lips,as he walked to the meeting room. The guest stood and bowed towards him."Siran before you go I have someone I would like you to meet."  
  
"Yes,father,as you wish." She said,her dark ebony locks fallin across her face. Jaken stood beside Sesshoumaru,as they waited for Kinza. A young woman entered and did not even look at them,Kinza soon after her. " Kinza, 500 years ago,you took somebody I loved,I came to retrieve her."  
  
Siran waved at the guest," Sorry I can not stay but I have previous engagements."  
  
As she walked off,Kinza looked at Sesshoumaru." The girl which you seek is not here." "I know she is gone,she was only human,but she was the closest thing I had to..a lifelong mate."  
  
"So when she came of age,you were gonna, put her through the cermony,and make her a youkai like you,a fool you were, The girl who once smiled,is nothing but a void of sadness now. But since you can will not see her,I will tell you. Siran is your beloved Rin,the rarest Youkai of all. The child of the moon I believe they were called." Kinza said,feeling Siran was far from,the skyrise that had been converted from castle to modern times.  
  
Siran knocked on the house by the bone eater's well. She knew the well,and who her new ward was. Kagome answered the door," You here great,We can talk later,I have to go,you packed."  
  
"Yes," she said,looking at the girl. Happy,she had once been that way a long time ago. She walked with the girl to the well,as Kagome,took her hand,and jumped with Siran down the well. Moments later,there feet hit solid ground,as Kagome started to climb up a vine. She followed after Kagome,as they made it to the top. The trees surrounding them,"Imuyasha's forest." Siran said outloud.The hanyou in question made his appearance,"Kagome,who is the demon you have with you." He asked.  
  
"Siran is not a demon,she is a teacher from my times,she will home school me,so I can go Jewel shard hunting,and not have to leave." Kagome said."if she is a demon,then why is she so.." she looked at her teacher. The woman merely looked at Kagome,sadness in her eyes."sad." Kagome finished. Miroku followed her gaze,looking at the young woman. Something seemed familar," Inuyasha you told your older brother you would help with his search for Rin."  
  
"What happened to Rin?' Kagome asked."Some demons took her,they make their presence known every five hundred years,an old vegence,there powers only show then,they took her." Inuyasha said. He remember the look on his brother's face,as he explained it. His brother told Inuyasha not to speak of his condition to others. Meaning,the Lord of the western lands,sitting in a room cradling the little girls kimono, he first found her in.Siran looked at him,"My father talked of this Rin."  
  
Inuyasha head looked in her direction,something in his head was screaming at him. Siran looked at Kagome" we will start with your lessons tongiht, since it is the new moon." she said,"Inuyasha you can join if you want." She walked off from the group. Sango watched her leave," how did she know,of the new moon?" Kagome expression shocked,"I.don't Know." she finally stuttered out.  
  
Preview of next chapter: "Who are you?" Naraku mouthed to the woman in front of him."sorrow in the flesh." Siran replied back.  
  
Please review, i need postive responses on how I can improve this. I have a short tracked mind,and my stories seem to get to the plot quick,I am trying to slow it this once. 


	3. Powers shown

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the inuyasha characters,just the demon known as the forgotten ones and The Child of the moon.  
  
Chapter 3: Power shown  
  
Siran walked through the forest,her dress dragging along the ground. Her ebony hair falling framing her face. She stopped seeing a man in a baboon suit,she gave a sarcastic snort at him. His black hair trailed out from underneath the mask,he growled at her snort. His cold voice drifted in the wind,"Who are you?" Naraku mouthed towards the woman in front of him.  
  
"Sorrow in the flesh." she answered back her voice matching the coldness in his. This interaction had caught the attention of Sesshoumaru,he landed watching the two. Naraku sneered at her," Do not be stupid woman answer me."  
  
" It is you who is stupid." she said,as the moonlight fell on her, A silver star formed on her forehead. Naraku did not back down glaring at her. Black encircled her eyes looking like drawn tears on her face,her lips even gained a black color." So you can perform tricks,why should that scare me."  
  
"Naraku,she is a demon,if you want to kill Inuyasha,now would be a perfect time." Kikyou said seductively in his ear. Sesshoumaru left his post,and went to the group. He neared them as Inuyasha went to hide himself,"Inuyasha, Kikyou has told Naraku of your condition with the new moon." he warned his brother.  
  
Siran looked at the two,as she put her fingers together almost in a gun shape. A black aura begin to rise from her,as it rose higher in the sky it took shape. Naraku watched the cloud,as it started to form a black dragon,as it reached full hieght,it bent down looking at the two,as red eyes looked at them. Siran opened her eyes,as she smirked as the dragon bent it's head,her hand meeting skin as she petted it. Kikyou took off towards the camp,to "warn" Inuyasha about Naraku. Kagome watched as the blue soul takers descended,Shippo held his nose. Inuyasha motioned for Sesshoumaru to hide,Kikyou walked towards Inuyasha."Naraku is heading this way to destroy you." she said. Kagome arrived behind her," We already know,and if you have not figured it out,Inuyasha is alive you are dead,go back to your lover,Naraku,I am sure,he takes failure well." Kagome said,as she brought her arrow back taunt.  
  
Sesshoumaru stepped out of the shadows,as Siran walked back to the group. Her look from earlier gone," Kikyou,leave this place know,or I will let Kagome's arrow hit you." she said slowly and pronouncing everyword." Wench,do you know anything,on the kidnapping of Rin?" the taiyoukai asked the dead priestess. " I heard Lord Kinza took her,I take that name is known to your family." Kikyou replied before she floated away.  
  
Sesshoumaru dropped to his knees,as Siran walked to him. She traced his jaw,"I know you." she said silently. He did something uncommon as he wrapped his arms around the woman. She placed a hand on his head."Lord Kinza is my father." she said. She felt the usually stoic prince,wet her black dress,with tears.'He must really love Rin,for him to have this much grief.' then something her father said,'You were going to do the ceremony and make Rin like you.' The other voice,she placed it,'it was you when i left.' she thought to herself. She urged Sesshoumaru to stand up,as she walked him,to where her sleeping bag was. She sat down against the wall,as he looked up at her,his amber eyes looking into the blue ones," I would ask you if you would like something,but you have it let known how you despise human food. But you can not hunt for Rin on a empty stomach,and where she is,you will not survive unless you are at the top of your game." She said to him. He stood up,as if shocked,"How can you know of my taste."Sesshoumaru said,as a image of a young Rin,trying to feed him when he was injured.  
  
Preview: The neared the castle of the forgotten ones,as a black light shot out,a little girl's agonizing screams. "Rin." gasped Sesshoumaru."we can still save her before.." Siran trailed off,realizing she was letting more information leak then she should.  
  
Author's note: thanks for the review,I am glad you are enjoying the story. 


End file.
